Blue Days
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Sakuraba sebal karena Shin lebih memperhatikan Eyeshield daripada dirinya. Namun apa hanya ia yang berhak sebal? Fic berdasar douji berjudul sama. TakaSaku. RnR please?


**Blue Days**

*

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Doujinshi Blue Days milik doujin circle acute ape.s (Yamamoto Kana, Nakamura Tomomi, dan Saki Otoh)

Saya pingin bikin fanfic TakaSaku, tapi ga punya ide yang cukup manis buat mereka berdua. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengubah doujinshi ini menjadi sebuah fanfiction. Juga dibuat untuk bacaan reader yang nunggu apdetan Kuroihana Cafe n Blurry XD *ditimpukin sendal sama reader* Ohya, buat yang pingin baca doujin ini, bisa dicari di thespectrum (dot) net. Enjoy =D

*

Sakuraba menatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya di rumah sakit. Yeah, sangat menyebalkan baginya. Putih dimana-mana. Ranjangnya, tirai yang membagi dua ruangannya dengan ruangan Torakichi, lantai keramik yang bersih mengkilap dan berbau obat pel, juga dinding yang melingkupinya bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Ia benci warna putih, tapi sayangnya tidak ada rumah sakit yang mewarnai seluruh interior mereka dengan warna biru atau cokelat muda. Belum lagi kondisinya sekarang, dimana keseleo leher (1) yang dideritanya akibat bermain American Football yang membatasi pergerakannya. Dan hal terakhir yang membuatnya sangat amat sebal, adalah kenyataan bahwa Shin, laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu malah membicarakan pertandingan kemarin, bukannya menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ini menyebalkan...", gumam Shin tanpa ekspresi, seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki kekar itu duduk di sebuah bangku dengan sikap kaku, masih mengenakan seragam Ojo High di tubuhnya. Sakuraba mengerutkan alis dan tersenyum masam, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang berda dalam situasi yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Seibu Wild Gunmans itu tim yang kuat. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka", lanjut Shin, masih dengan ekspresi super serius dan alis berkerut memikirkan pertandingan kemarin.

'_Hei hei... ada aku di depanmu, aku aku, sedang sakit ini... paling tidak tanyakanlah kabarku_', ujar Sakuraba dalam hati, merutuki sifat Shin yang terlalu serius itu, bahkan pertandingan kemarin saja masih kepikiran sampai sekarang. Padahal mereka menang, yah meski tanpa kehadirannya sebagai receiver sih. Tapi tetap saja Sakuraba tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Shin. Menang ya menang, apalagi yang harus dikhawatirkan sampai sebegitu rupa oleh Shin? Bahkan sampai teman setimnya sendiri, teman pertamanya di Ojo yang sedang sakit pun tidak diperhatikannya sama sekali.

"Tapi kita menang kemarin..."

"Kemarin itu pertandingan yang sangat buruk. Sangat kacau...", tegas Shin. Sakuraba hanya berniat menghibur dan menceriakan mood Shin, tanpa menyangka kata-katanya dipotong di tengah dengan cepat dan gusar oleh line paling kuat se-Tokyo itu.

"Apalagi di depan _dia_", lanjut Shin, dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia'. Giginya menggeretak dan matanya menatap tajam, bukan kepada Sakuraba. Namun lebih... lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Marah atas ketidakmampuannya bertanding dengan cemerlang di depan seseorang yang penting baginya.

Sakuraba mengerti.

_Dia_ lah sebab Shin begitu gusar. Begitu terpaku pada pertandingan kemarin yang bagi Sakuraba baik-baik saja. Terlihat begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sama sekali mengabaikan rekan timnya yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Eyeshield 21, entah siapapun identitas aslinya.

Bukan masalah kemenangan yang penting bagi Shin, namun persaingan abadi dengan runingback tercepat itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Tujuannya adalah menjadi yang terkuat, dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, ataupun menunjukkan permainan yang buruk di depan sang legenda Eyeshield.

Sakuraba terpekur diam.

Ia... sama sekali tidak bisa menang melawan Eyeshield. Baik di lapangan, sebagai sesama pemain American Football, sebagai pribadi, dan bahkan dalam hal merebut perhatian Shin sekalipun. Ya, Shin yang selalu ia kagumi sejak dulu, sejak ia melihat punggung kekar itu berlari mendahuluinya, dan menjadikannya target pencapaian.

Sakuraba sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentang Eyeshield yang telah membuatnya terluka seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar.

Tok tok tok

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Boleh aku masuk?", tanya seseorang dari balik pintu itu. Sakuraba mendesah, Takami datang lagi mengunjunginya. Cowok berkacamata yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya itu memang rutin datang mengunjunginya tiap hari sejak ia masuk rumah sakit, sedangkan Shin malah baru dua kali.

"Ya, tentu saja", jawab Sakuraba ramah. Shin menoleh ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, tentu saja tanpa komentar, Shin hanya tertarik untuk berkomentar soal Amefuto.

"Hooh? Kau datang juga Shin?", sapa Takami pada Shin. Quarterback Ojo itu masuk, juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik putih di tangan kanannya.

Shin mengangguk, lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Yah, aku harus pergi sekarang", ujarnya tenang.

"Eh? Haruskah?", timpal Sakuraba, sedikit panik melihat Shin yang sudah mau pergi, mengingat kunjungannya tadi bahkan tidak mencapai lima belas menit.

"Aku bawa buah loh, Shin", bujuk Takami agar Shin tetap tinggal untuk beberapa lama lagi. Namun Shin sudah terlanjur berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian makan saja sendiri. Aku punya jadwal latihan yang harus dilakukan", tolaknya halus, menatap Takami dan Sakuraba yang tinggal berdua di dalam kamar sejenak, lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

Takami terdiam sejenak, begitu pula dengan Sakuraba yang hanya bisa menatap pintu tertutup dengan kecewa. Tanpa disadari Sakuraba, Takami memperhatikan perubahan pada ekspresi Sakuraba yang tadinya cukup ceria menyambutnya datang.

Takami merogoh kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pear berwarna hijau pucat, lalu menyodorkannya ke depan wjah Sakuraba yang masih agak cemberut.

"Ini, pear Niitaka _nashi_ (2)", Takami menawarkan. Sakuraba menengadah terkejut, menatap kedua pear itu dengan sedikit bingung, namun diambilnya satu pear itu dan diamatinya.

"Harga satu butirnya 500 yen loh", ujar Takami lagi, seraya menimang salah satu pear itu di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum pada Sakuraba.

"Whoa! Mahalnya! (3)", seru Sakuraba kaget. Takami tersenyum lagi.

"Dengan leher sakit seperti itu mungkin kamu bisa dehidrasi karea kurang minum", Takami mengingatkan Sakuraba. Receiver Ojo itu pun segera tertawa kecil saat mengerti tujuan Takami membawakan pear mahal itu untuknya.

"Hahaha... terima kasih Takami kun. Aku senang kau membawakanku pear ini", ujar cowok berambut coklat itu seraya menggaruk rambut belakangnya perlahan, "sebenarnya kerongkonganku memang kering. Pear ini kelihatannya segar."

Takami yang hendak mengambil pisau pengupas di meja sebelah Sakuraba mendadak berhenti sejenak, menatap cowok yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan seksama. Sakuraba yang sedang asyik membayangkan segarnya pear itu tentu saja tidak menyadari tatapan mata Takami, dan bahkan saat tangan Takami yang hangat terulur ke kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Wa-ngapain sih?!", tanya Sakuraba bingung. Tangannya bereaksi, hendak menepiskan tangan Takami dari rambutnya.

"Nggak...", jawab Takami pelan. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Sakuraba mendapati Takami sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam, entah apa yang sedng dipikirkannya, lalu ia pun batal menepis tangan Takami, membiarkan saja tangan quarterback itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Toh, ia tidak terganggu. Lagipula ia menyadari bahwa Takami berusaha menghiburnya yang kecewa karena Shin yang pergi terlalu cepat dengan pear itu, juga dengan sentuhan tangan Takami yang besar di rambutnya.

"Ngg, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak terlalu memikirkan hal itu", ujar Sakuraba, berusaha meyakinkan Takami bahwa ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kepergian Shin.

"Yeah", timpal Takami seraya menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Sakuraba, lalu ia mengambil pear dari tangan model itu dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Shin. Takami mulai mengupas pear itu dalam satu kupasan panjang sehingga kulitnya tak terputus. Namun begitu ia mulai mengupas, Sakuraba mendesah panjang dan menunduk menatap lututnya sendiri.

" 'Tertarik pada seseorang' itu... semacam awal jatuh cinta kan?", tanya Sakuraba pelan pada Takami tanpa menatap mata cowok berkacamata itu.

"Mmhmm", gumam Takami mengiyakan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada pear yang sedang dikupasnya pula.

"Hal itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku, Shin trus saja membicarakan Eyeshield itu. Harusnya hal itu nggak berpengaruh padaku. Tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Apa dia nggak tahu, kalau tepat di depannya sini ada orang yang juga memperhatikan dia?", Sakuraba mencurahkan kekesalannya pada Takami yang masih sibuk mengupas pear.

"Ya, kelihatannya juga begitu", timpal Takami pelan.

"Oh, please. Bukannya dia itu sangat nggak sensitif?", tanya Sakuraba mengakhiri curahan hatinya, mungkin dengan sedikit histeris.

Lembaran panjang kulit pear yang berwarna hijau pucat itu jatuh ke lantai saat Takami menyelesaikan acara mengupasnya.

"Ya, benar. Sangat nggak sensitif...", ujar Takami.

"Karena terjadi hal yang sama padaku...", Takami melanjutkan, menatap mata Sakuraba yang kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa maksud perkataan Takami tadi.

"Ng... mau makan ini sekarang?", tanya Takami, tanpa menunggu respon lebih lanjut Sakuraba. Receiver itu mengangguk. Takami pun kemudian menusukkan pear itu di sebuah garpu dan mengangsurkannya pada Sakuraba yang langsung mengambil dan menggigit buah yang renyah karena mengandung banyak air itu.

"OK, malam ini kau mau makan apa?", Takami bertanya lagi, namun ia bergegas berdiri sambil membenahkan kerah seragam putihnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Takami untuk membawakan Sakuraba makan malam, mengingat Sakuraba tidak menyukai makanan rumah sakit yang dibuatkan Suster Oka. Yah, semua pasien juga begitu.

"Eh? Ngg... malam ini sepertinya ibuku akan datang membawa...."

"Baiklah! Besok aku akan membawakan strawberry", ujar Takami cepat, memotong kalimat Sakuraba sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Takami kemudian menunduk, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di lantai, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sakuraba yang kebingungan akan perubahan sikap Takami berusaha memanggil cowok berkacamata itu kembali.

"Taka..."

Langkah Takami berhenti di ambang pintu.

"...Mi?"

"Sampai jumpa...", ujar Takami lembut. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sakuraba dan tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang terlihat sedih di mata Sakuraba.

"... Lagi", Takami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Sakuraba yang masih berada di dalam kamar, dengan pear yang telah dikupaskan oleh Takami di tangannya, tiba-tiba saja menyadari apa maksud kata-kata dan sikap Takami yang agak aneh tadi. Itu... itu bisa disejajarkan dengan pernyataan cinta.

Bahwa Takami pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakuraba, ketika Sakuraba membicarakan Shin di depan Takami yang menjenguknya tiap hari dan mengupaskan buah untuknya.

Tanpa sadar wajah Sakuraba bersemu merah karena malu dan ia pun menjatuhkan pear mahal yang sedang ia makan dari ujung garpu penusuknya.

*

Di koridor rumah sakit, Takami berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar Sakuraba dan tersenyum untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

'_Sepertinya Sakuraba sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku harap ia memaafkan sifatku yang pengecut ini, lari darinya tanpa mengatakan dengan jelas apa isi hatiku. Meski begitu hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, karena aku tahu... ia sudah menyadari perasaanku..._'

THE END

a/n

Eh, bener keseleo leher kan si Sakuraba? Kalo orang patah leher kan mati ya?

Niitaka adalah varian dari _nashi_ atau pear Asia.

Takai (mahal), pelsetak dari Nii_taka_

Okeee.... akhirnya bikin juga fic TakaSakuShin. Hehehe, semoga feeling dan suasananya bisa cukup mengena. Buat kalian yang udah baca doujin ini, maaf kalau ada perbedaan penafsiran cerita antara saya dan kalian, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membawa doujin ini ke dalam bentuk fanfic, dengan menambahi beberapa kalimat, dan mengubah beberapa hal. Meski begitu, jalan cerita dan setting sama persis seperti di doujin. Semoga kalian suka (meski agak membosankan sih T_T)

Review please?

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
